


Shadows

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, cause yes, more eliot whumpage, thats kinda my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't like the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Prompt: Shadows

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer

Pairings: none

Eliot Spencer didn't like the dark. If no one was around to hear, he'd even go so far as to admit he was afraid of it. When he was in the dark, it took away the distractions that kept his mind from wandering. When his mind wandered, it rarely wandered to good times. It had an unfortunate habit of forcing him to relive his time in the army. He was often transported back to hours of torture, after which he was places in a pitch black, sound proofed room. Sensory deprivation- it could break a man just as easily as physical torture could. He was plagued by nightmare of the people he had killed. The names he couldn't forget, the locations that were burned into his mind, the places that would be forever stained in the blood of his victims, the foods that, even now, simply looking at, made him sick to his stomach. The eyes of the ones who hadn't deserved it, and even the ones that did, peered out at him, full of accusation, from each and every shadow that he passed.

Eliot Spencer didn't like the dark. The dark was just one big, over grown bully of a shadow.


End file.
